


Synopsis: Deadly Medicine

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Deadly Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Deadly Medicine

**DEADLY MEDICINE**

Poor Mac, he can't even plan a nice romantic dinner with Tess, without getting in trouble. 

This is another episode that has no other Immortal besides MacLeod. It does not lack a villain, however. Joe Pantoliano, now a major star in 'The Sopranos', demonically plays ethically challenged, laid-back Dr. Wilder. 

Like the Immortal Kiem Sun, Dr. Wilder's original motives may have been humanitarian. He wanted to banish disease from mankind-a laudable pursuit. Unfortunately, he considers his human guinea pigs expendable. In his search for strong immune systems, he has struck the mother lode in MacLeod. 

**_New Characters:_**

**DR. WILDER** \- emergency trauma specialist, but deranged, obsessed with the concept of long life, kidnapping interesting 'specimens' from his ER, for experimentation. 

**BARBARA** \- Nurse, Dr. Wilder's assistant, attracted to Wilder but suspects him of unethical/criminal behavior and plans to blow the whistle. 

**JACK** \- Randi McFarland's (our intrepid reporter) cameraman. 

**SGT. HERRALD** \- An overworked cop, not overly optimistic about or interested in, Mac's disappearance. 

* * *

Mac's a warrior, a lover,   
A wanderer, a winner-   
But a Scot has to eat,   
So, he's shopping for dinner.   
The veggies keep dropping,   
From his grocery sacks,   
When he bends to retrieve them,   
He is stopped in his tracks. 

A speeding car hits him,   
The force sends him flying,   
Landing hard in the street,   
Skull fractured, near dying.   
Rushed to the hospital,   
Right to Emergency,   
X-Rays and blood tests,   
Are ordered with urgency. 

He revives on the gurney,   
Yanks IVs from his wrists,   
Staggers weakly away,   
Before being missed.   
He buttons his shirt,   
At the desk, he collects-   
(Claiming to be his brother)-   
His personal effects. 

Dr. Wilder from ER,   
Makes a startling discovery,   
His most terminal patient-   
Had a MIRACULOUS recovery.   
His interest is piqued,   
This pertains to his specialty,   
His life-long pursuit,   
Is researching longevity. 

He goes to Admitting,   
And the clerk, unaware-   
Gives the Doc Mac's address-   
So he goes and lurks there.   
Seeing Duncan, still reeling,   
From his injuries, traumatic,   
Wilder steps from the shadows,   
And injects a narcotic. 

He drives Mac away,   
To his basement lab hidden,   
There to experiment,   
And explore the forbidden.   
Mac is not the first victim,   
Of Wilder's obsession,   
There were others before him,   
In a grisly procession. 

Randi is battling-   
Her network with rancor,   
She loves to go snooping,   
They want her to anchor.   
She learns of the accident,   
This is right up her alley-   
To Jack: 'Grab your camera,   
We better not dally.' 

It is no random accident.   
Clerk: 'MacLeod is his name.'   
Randi: 'DUNCAN MacLeod?'   
He is one and the same.   
Randi's been to his shop,   
  
It is almost a habit,   
But when she smells a good story,   
She's determined to nab it. 

Tess is distraught,   
There is no sign of Mac!   
Did he meet an immortal?   
Will he EVER come back?   
Rich tries to soothe her,   
But she grows more frightened,   
As the hours creep by,   
Her anxiety heightens. 

Then Randi arrives,   
And inquires after Mac,   
Tessa replies,   
'He never came back!'   
Randi: 'Didn't you know   
They took him away?   
A hit and run driver,   
Hurt him badly, they say.' 

Tess and Rich at the hospital,   
Dr. Wilder is pensive,   
'No X-rays were taken,'   
His lies are defensive.   
Richie notes that MacLeod,   
Is not accident-prone.   
Tess wonders, 'Where IS he,   
Why didn't he come home?' 

In Doc Wilder's basement,   
Is the lab he equips,   
Where he brings 'in house' patients,   
Whose organs he strips.   
His vision is noble,   
Rid people of diseases!   
But in pursuit of his goal,   
He will kill whom he pleases. 

MacLeod is strapped tightly,   
Sedated, unmoving.   
The doctor peers down-   
At his subject, approving,   
When the level of morphine,   
In Mac's system is ample,   
Doc's scalpel excises   
A biopsy sample. 

In an instant, it's healed!   
Doc Wilder's elated.   
This patient is PERFECT!   
How long he has waited!   
MacLeod feels so helpless,   
His vision is hazy,   
But we can see clearly,   
Dr. Wilder is crazy! 

Tess and Rich file reports.   
Mac's officially missing.   
Sgt. Herrald, the cop-   
Scoffs, and keeps on insisting,   
'Men are men, these things happen.'   
He is sorry to grieve her,   
But Tess knows her man-   
Duncan NEVER would leave her. 

Randi investigates,   
Enthralled by the mystery,   
Her computer is checking,   
Mac's medical history.   
She soon finds he has none,   
And calls the good doctor,   
He does not seem surprised-   
And his attitude shocks her. 

Wilder's back in his ER,   
With his loyal assistant.   
Her name is Nurse Barbara,   
She's OH so insistent,   
She craves his attention,   
He agrees to a tryst,   
Will he come to a party?   
He agrees, she's dismissed. 

Duncan struggles alone,   
Lying flat on his back,   
His vision is blurred,   
It keeps fading to black.   
He fights his way free,   
Just as Wilder re-enters,   
Mac hides in a closet,   
To escape his tormenter. 

Doc is taking no chances,   
He goes for a gun.   
Mac is still weak and dizzy,   
But he gets the job done.   
Doc reaches his scalpel,   
Stabs Mac in the thigh,   
But Mac STILL gets away,   
As he staggers outside. 

Nurse Barbara calls Wilder,   
She tells him she's fearing,   
There are too many patients   
Of his-disappearing!   
They will meet at the pier.   
(He can hardly afford,   
To have her report to-   
The Medical Board). 

He kills her and dumps her,   
In the water, 'That'll fix her!'   
But her camera records,   
One last damning picture.   
The ring on his finger,   
Has a special design,   
Unique to ER doctors,   
Their fraternal sign. 

The next day, the body   
Floats to the surface.   
The cops come en masse,   
And continue their searches.   
Witnesses tell   
Of a man that was seen,   
In a shiny black T-bird,   
Leaving the scene. 

The previous night,   
When Mac made his escape,   
He wandered away,   
In terrible shape.   
Dizzy, confused,   
Unsure where he stepped,   
He strayed into a dump,   
And 'midst garbage, he slept. 

When morning arrived,   
His confusion was less,   
He located a pay phone,   
To notify Tess.   
Her welcome voice soothed him,   
He was unsure he heard her,   
When she said, I'll come get you,   
You're wanted for murder.' 

Barbara's camera was lost,   
But the strap on her wrist,   
Helps Duncan deduce,   
What the Sergeant has missed.   
Mac dives for the camera,   
Retrieves it, and then-   
When the proofs are developed,   
He knows Wilder did her in. 

Randi is still snooping,   
To Doc's house she'll go,   
When he sees she means business,   
He takes her below.   
In that lab in the basement,   
She's sedated, and then-   
He declines her dazed offer,   
To appear on CNN. 

Our intrepid reporter,   
Might soon be dissected,   
But Tessa and Mac,   
Arrive undetected.   
Mac knows the way,   
To the lab in the basement,   
But he's taken aback,   
When he sees Randi's placement. 

She's drugged, on the gurney,   
Completely oblivious.   
Mac leaps toward Doc Wilder,   
Who is not feeling chivalrous.   
The gurney is toppled,   
Apparatus goes flying,   
Fire quickly erupts,   
The flames horrifying! 

Wilder tosses an acid,   
Straight into Mac's eyes,   
And while Mac is blinded,   
There's a further surprise!   
Wilder strikes from behind,   
Breaks a chair on Mac's head,   
Then goes for his gun-   
Encounters Tessa, instead. 

She shoves an IV pole,   
His aim is derailed,   
He totters and falls,   
On his scalpel-impaled!   
Where he falls, there they leave him,   
His blade through his heart.   
Mac lifts the limp Randi,   
And they quickly depart. 

Outside Wilder's house,   
Randi's head's still not clear,   
She perceives she slept through   
The scoop of her career.   
She thanks Sgt. Herrald,   
For her rescue, so clean,   
He says, 'You'd been rescued,   
When we came on the scene.' 

Duncan tells Herrald,   
That Wilder had dreamt,   
To do good for mankind,   
But died in his attempt.   
The truth would be burned,   
The report filed-routine,   
All because of Mac's yen,   
For Italian cuisine. 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001-2003 

**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: The Official site: **

David Abramowitz, Creative Consultant   
'This was my first. I got there, there was no script, what was written was unacceptable, we were in deep trouble and it was three days before shooting. I had to re-write the script in a day and a half, get it out and shoot it. Then I said, OK, what's next and I found out there wasn't anything next, basically. So we were in deep trouble and were scrambling. And I got there and I worked the first week and I was working until 11:00 to midnight most nights and my secretary quit because she wasn't going to be around when I gave myself a heart attack. And that was my start at Highlander.' 

**Don Paonessa, Creative Consultant, Post Production**   
'There was a good stunt in that one, the stunt person went all the way over the car. 

'Off set a whole bunch of us went to Whistler for the weekend. It was Adrian, Stan, Alexandra, a couple of others, Joe Pantoliano and me. We were all up there and decided to take the gondola to go to the top of the mountain. When we started walking down, Adrian and a couple of the other guys decided they wanted to run down the mountain. So there were about half a dozen of us walking down the access road and, lo and behold, up there ahead of us at the edge of the forest is this cute little bear cub scratching itself on a tree. Alexandra and Joe wanted to go up closer to get a picture and the rest of us are saying, 'Are you nuts? There's a mother around someplace and if you cross that invisible line you're all going to be dead.' They did walk up closer, which was stupid. Later, Mama Bear trotted across the road with two little kids behind her. Phew.' 

~ The Sea Witch   
  
---


End file.
